start of the end
by brittneyxthexparrot
Summary: naruto, hinata, shikamaru and Kei are flung into the war between the zombie defects and ninjas...what will happen? first story so no flames! naruoc hinamaru
1. prologue

**prologue**

Everyone had their ideas.

Some people said the world would end in fire…some ice, some said a giant asteroid would wipe out the entire human race. Nobody could have ever seen it coming, the staggering groaning figures of people we once knew.

Friends, family, lovers left with no higher reasoning, no humanity inside their souls.  
Everyone I used to know had been forced to grow up so quickly, if they were still alive that is.

My survival group (group 13) consisted of Naruto (he had matured a lot since it had all began but somehow he still managed to raise everyone's mood.)  
Shikamaru (he had grown extremely protective and always tried to make sure everyone was ok before himself)  
Hinata (she was the kind of girl who never really spoke but when she did it meant a lot)  
and lastly, me, Kei Mori (the girl who never thinks before acting, usually landing the team in some sort of crap.)

We run, night and day. Searching for a way out, looking for help, an end to it all.

There was no way to go back to the way things were. This was it.

Running from them… Killing infected people. Watching innocent people die for no good reason.  
This is the world we fight to live in


	2. to the springs!

The sun rose into the sky, meaning it was time to move on. It was never safe to stay in one place ford too long.

The dew ran of the petals and leafs of the flowers that surrounded our camp, the birds chirped and cawed out to each other and a cool breeze whipped my hair around on the ground where I lay.  
This was always when I thought about everyone who had died during the battle between humans an zombies.  
Sakura. A good friend, so kind and gentle…she didn't last a day before her neck was chewed hollow by a defect (my name for zombies).

Rocklee. No noble and strong. He ran into a crowd of zombies with an explosive so we could escape.

Kiba. So fun and carefree. He was infected by zombie blood so we were forced to kill him before the virus took over his body.  
One by one, everyone was picked off.  
I know there are others out there but most known villages are now nothing but burning ruins, filled with the defects.

I pull myself to my feet and stretch out my arms, picking up my long sword (always be ready for an attack) and I started to pack my things into my rucksack, getting ready to set off again, we were going to head to the biggest hotsprings we knew of. The changing rooms would serve as a storage area, the springs would serve as a place to wash or if things became desperate to drink from and the large spiked fences would offer some protection. It would do for a few days.

I saw naruto packing food (who knew ramen would actually be useful since meat was to risky to eat?)  
He saw me and grinned then stuck his tongue out playfully and I cracked a smile.

I saw Hinata picking edible berries and I was about to inform her about our plans for today when a loud snore interrupted my thoughts, I glanced down to see Shikamaru sprawled out on the ground, drool dripping from his lips…something never change.


	3. bring it all back

I smirked at the sleeping figure and gave him a soft kick with my ninja boots "rise and shine, sleeping beauty" I taunted while pulling his sleeping bag out from under him causing him go groan and open his eyes to glare at me. "oh, good morning " I taunted while flinging my survival pack over my shoulders and starting to walk for the springs, the rest of the team in tow.

Everybody was pretty silent. I guess a lot had happened in 2 weeks for a group of teenagers….

**_Flashback _**  
_The room was damp and depressingly dull. The windows boarded over and woman standing almost shoulder to shoulder. In the corner two little kids sat playing with rag dolls, to my left a woman sat caressing her round, pregnant stomach while humming a lullaby. Everything was so pure, innocent…..defenceless._  
_We were all told a virus had broken out, one that wiped out any form of humanity and higher reasoning but then replacing it with animalistic hunger and irrational thought. Also unlike most illnesses, it improved the body's ability in certain aspects. The usual defect never has to sleep and feels no emotions or pain, but it slows movement etc. but new-born defects seems to be boosted in the strength, stamina, speed and skill aspects. Also a defect can be killed only by a direct shot to the head or the heart. Everyone was rounded up into the academy which was boarded up and secured. Different classrooms served as different rooms which held:_  
_Woman_  
_Men_  
_Soldiers_  
_Possibly infected_  
_Defects so they could monitor behaviour, facts about the virus and so on. _  
_I probably should mention that they only known way to be infected in to let any form of liquid from a defect (blood, saliva etc.)_  
_After a few days of living in the settlement, an animalistic scream that made my heart run cold at the sheer aggressiveness sounded though the academy. I don't know what really happened, a defect must have figured out how to call to the others because soon the alarm sounded which meant that you needed to secure your rooms by blocking off the entrances with furniture then waiting for orders. I looked at the thin wooden walls and badly boarded windows and knew instantly that they would never hold back an entire army of defects so I ran out the door before it was blocked off and grabbed some weapons from the storage room. While I was there I ran into my three friends, who had the same idea as me, we were getting out of here!_  
_The whole place was a mess of blood, guts and soldier's carcasses; we could hear the shuffle of defects finishing off everyone upstairs. While we snuck to the door I saw something that made my_ _breathing stop and I brought a hand to my mouth to hold back a scream because there, sat two rag dolls…..drenched in blood._

_A large hand pulled me back and covered my mouth causing my to snap out of my shock, he then shoved a survival rucksack into my arms and uttered three words before shoving me out the door to escape the madness inside. He then fell back dead, the back of his skull hollow and a defect standing behind him, brains hinging out its mouth._  
_"survival team 13"_

I snapped back into reality to see naruto staring at me. He blushed and looked away, then looked back giving me a closed eye grin. Thinking of the memories that had just flashed through my mind, I couldn't bring myself to smile back, I just looked ahead when I felt something cold and salty roll down my cheeks. Naruto noticed instantly and held my shoulders firmly and turned me to face him, letting the others get ahead.  
"it's ok, we'll make this, together we will find a cure or maybe wake up tomorrow to find it was all a terrible nightmare. But for now, all we can do is live and never regret" he pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that until a strangled moan erupted right next my ear.


End file.
